Pokemon White: The Hero Of Ideals
by Adam43
Summary: This is a story based on my gameplay of Pokemon White. Join Adam and Swordslash as they go through the Unova region and encounter new friends and enemies, fight Team Plasma, and get all 8 Unova badges. Divided into episodes. Rated T for mild language. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Episode 1: The Unova Quest Begins

"insert quote here"= Normal text

"_insert quote here"_= Pokemon Speech translated

Episode 1: The Unova Quest Begins

It was just another day in Unova. I was to begin my Pokemon adventure in the Unova with Cheren and Bianca. The problem? Bianca was late again! I had been sitting on my bed with a present that we weren't supposed to open until the three of us were together. But this was taking too long.

"What's taking her so long, Adam?" asked Cheren out of annoyance.

"Not quite sure, Cheren," I replied.

"She was supposed to be here a few hours ago."

"What are we going to do just sitting here? This is getting boring."

Then, it was at that moment that Bianca had at long last appeared. "Sorry I'm late, Adam. I was just so excited." Then, she took note of the present. "OH! A present! I want to open it! I want to open it!"

"Sorry Bianca, but Adam has to open it," said Cheren.

"Aw, no fair," Bianca replied.

"Well, he has to open it!"

"I want to open it!"

"Let him open it!"

"No, let me open it!"

I wasn't going to let that argument get any worse. "WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP YOU TWO?" I yelled. This ended the argument. "That's better. Bianca, let me open it."

"Okay, go right on ahead," said Bianca.

I sweat dropped in response. I never expected Bianca to go from "Oh, let me do it" to "Go ahead and do it". So, I simply walked over to the present and read the note. The note was from Professor Juniper, Unova's Pokemon professor. It said that the present contained some starter Pokemon, and that I can choose one. So I opened it… and was startled when an Oshawott suddenly burst out of its Pokeball.

"_Sorry. Did I startle you?_" asked the Oshawott.

I slowly got up and replied, "Of course you did, but I forgive you. So, why did you burst out of your Pokeball?"

"_I was thinking of going on an adventure with you by chance._"

"Well, I AM going on an adventure. So, want to come with me?"

This Oshawott was starry-eyed now. "_You really mean it?_"

"Of course! We'll be best partners, and we'll beat those gyms together."

This was when Oshawott tackled me to the floor. _"Oh thank you so much! I'll do my best!_"

Cheren and Bianca picked their starters as well. Cheren chose Snivy, while Bianca chose Tepig. This was when Bianca suddenly jumped up and yelled, "Let's battle!"

"_Wait a minute…_" said Oshawott in complete horror. "_I'm inexperienced!_"

"Don't you worry about anything, Oshawott. Just try your best to win," I replied.

"_O-okay. Here goes nothing…_"

Bianca's Tepig started off with a Tackle. Oshawott countered with a Tackle of his own. This was where everything went completely wrong and… aw dammit, that Tepig was raging through my room.

"Uh, Tepig? Please calm down," said Bianca. Normally, this would cause Tepig to stop, but…

…

…

…

…

…

…nope! Tepig simply ignored Bianca and continued raging through my room, destroying anything in his path. And Tepig charged towards me. This was when Oshawott struck Tepig. The latter's eyes got swirly as he collapsed, making me the winner. Unfortunately…

"Bianca, you might want to look around," Cheren said. Yep, you guessed it. I was too late. That Tepig had trashed my room. COMPLETELY!

"I'm sorry about your room, Adam," said Bianca, but I just glared at her.

"What have you done," I said angrily. "You trashed my room!"

"Adam, don't worry. Let's start our battle now," said Cheren.

* * *

=Meanwhile, with Oshawott…=

Oshawott's POV

Yep, that room was a complete mess. I simply looked around, and then glared at Tepig.

"_Now look what you did,_" I said angrily. "_You trashed my master's room during our battle!_"

"_Sorry about that,_" said Tepig. "_I just wanted to win._"

"_Well, that was no reason to trash my master's room completely!_"

Just then, Adam walked up to me. "Oshawott, you're up again," he said. I walked up to Adam, but not before glaring at Tepig once more.

"_During our rematch, you'll pay for what you did to Adam's room._"

* * *

=Back to Adam=

Adam's POV

I was so prepared for this. I mean, come on. Oshawott took down Tepig. I'm sure he's strong enough to win. Well, that went downhill. Snivy had the upper hand when he used Tackle on Oshawott, and then tried to lower the defenses with Leer. Yep, you guessed it again. I was screwed. Though Oshawott landed a few hits, he was soon going to be knocked out… or so it seemed. But then, Oshawott charged at Snivy. I couldn't believe it; Oshawott was going to take this thing like a man! He used Tackle, but it wasn't a normal Tackle. No, it was a CRITICAL HIT! Cheren's Snivy's eyes got swirly like Tepig's as it collapsed.

"No! Snivy!" Cheren yelled in horror. "No! I lost!"

"Nice try, Cheren," said Bianca in a confronting tone.

"Yeah, thanks Bianca," Cheren replied. "Well, we'll see you downstairs, Adam." And with that, they left with my room. As soon as they left, I turned to my Oshawott.

"Oshawott… DID YOU JUST TAKE DOWN A SNIVY WITH A CRITICAL HIT?!" I asked excitedly.

"_Of course I did. I did it to impress you. How was it?_" Oshawott asked.

"It was amazing!" I replied. Then, I took another look at my room. "But my room… Oh no! My mom will kill me. I'm screwed!"

"_It can't be that bad, Adam,_" Oshawott replied.

I nodded and headed downstairs. But Cheren and Bianca were already downstairs.

"I'm sorry for what happened," said Cheren.

"It will be alright," replied my mom. So basically, I was safe.

"Hey, mom," I said.

"Well hey there, Adam," said my mom. "Bianca and Cheren were talking to me about those battles you had. Well, I can clean up your room. Anyways, here is your Xtranciever." And with that, my mom gave me my Xtranciever.

"Thanks mom," I said, and walked out of the house. Bianca and Cheren were outside waiting for me.

"Oh boy! An adventure! I'm going to tell my father," Bianca cheerfully said and ran off to her house.

I sweat dropped. "Oh, man. Here goes Bianca again…"

Just then, Professor Juniper called from the lab. "Adam, come here!"

"Aw, dammit. I was going to go to Bianca's house," I said in disappointment. Then, I turned to Oshawott. "Oshawott, I need you to go to Bianca's house and find out what the heck it going on at Bianca's house."

"_Leave it to me, Adam,_" Oshawott replied. And with that, he skipped off to Bianca's house.

"I'm not sure about Bianca, Adam," Cheren told me as we walked up to Professor Juniper.

"Well, by chance, Bianca's father might not let her go on her quest. It depends," I replied.

* * *

=Meanwhile…=

Oshawott's POV

I had finally made it; Bianca's house. All that time, I was starry-eyed about Adam's comment after I defeated Cheren's Snivy. So I went up to the door, and realized that the door was open by a little. I approached the door, but I could have sworn that there was an argument.

"NO, NO, A THOUSAND TIMES NO!" the voice of Bianca's angry father boomed.

Yep, I was right.

"Dad, you're just jealous because I have a Pokemon," Bianca yelled back.

"Well, you're too young to go on a journey! I forbid you to go on a journey with your stupid friends!"

Stupid? Did he just call Adam stupid?

"Well, you can just shut up and leave me alone, you dumbhead!"

Oooh, that was startling. I bet she's angry at her dad.

"Don't talk to me that way!"

"Well forget it dad! I'm going, and you can't stop me!"

"NO!"

"TOO BAD! I'M GOING!"

Yep, Bianca was angry at her dad.

"BIANCA, GET OVER HERE!"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA NOT LISTENING!"

"I'M NOT KIDDING AROUND, BIANCA! GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF YOUR EARS AND GET OVER HERE NOW!"

…Wow. Just… wow. Bianca is in a bad mood today. What made it worse was that she accidentally kicked me in the head in her anger. Ouch indeed.

"Oops, sorry Oshawott," said Bianca to me, having calmed down.

Despite the bump on my head, I went over to Bianca. "_What was all of that noise?_"

"My dad wouldn't let me go on a journey. Well, my dad's only jealous, that's all," replied Bianca.

"_Well, let's go into the lab, Bianca._"

"Alright."

Then, Tepig came out of his Pokeball.

"_Hey, Oshawott,_" he said.

"_What do you want,_" I asked.

"_Remember when I trashed up Adam's room and Bianca apologized? Well, I too should apologize as well. It was very foolish of me to lose my temper like that. I'm just reckless and tend to lose my temper a lot. But that will change. We'll be friends from now on. Oh, and in rematches, I'll be prepared for you. So, do you forgive me?_"

My eyes started watering. Then I broke down crying.

"_Um, Oshawott… why are you crying?_"

"_That was… very touching. I DO forgive you, Tepig! So, are we friends forever?_"

"_Of course, Oshawott. Of course._"

I hugged Tepig while he let me cry. For once, I became friends with Tepig. And there was nothing that can break out friendship. We were friends forever, and I knew it.

* * *

=Back with Adam…=

Adam's POV

I was glad when Oshawott finally arrived. I said, "Hey, Oshawott."

"_Hey, Adam,_" Oshawott replied.

"So, Oshawott what took you so long to-?" I suddenly stopped to find that Oshawott was crying and hugging Tepig. "Huh? Why are you crying and hugging Tepig, Oshawott?"

"_Adam… Tepig apologized to me for trashing your room, and I forgave him. I'm now crying out of happiness. I'm just so happy to find friends like you and Bianca's Tepig. This is the best start of a journey ever!_"

"I'm glad to hear that you made a new friend, Oshawott."

With that, we entered the lab. Professor Juniper was waiting.

"Good morning. My name is-." Professor Juniper started.

"Professor Juniper. We all know you," Cheren interrupted.

"Now, Cheren, don't interrupt. Anyway, I'm Professor Juniper, and I am glad to have given you a starter. Now before we move on, do you want to give your Pokemon a nickname?"

Cheren and Bianca both said at once, "No thank you. I'm keeping it the way it is."

But I stood up. "In order to honor my Oshawott for landing a critical hit finish, I'm giving this Oshawott a nickname."

Oshawott turned to me, starry-eyed, and said, "_Y-you're giving me a nickname? YAY! Which one will it be? Come on, say the nickname and I will accept if it's a good one._"

I thought for one second. Then, I turned to Oshawott and said, "Oshawott, your name should no longer be Oshawott. Nope, instead it should be Swordslash. How does that sound to you? Do you like it?"

Swordslash looked at me for ten seconds, still starry-eyed, and then running up to me in delight, he tackled me to the floor once again. I was pinned to the floor as the very happy Swordslash was on me.

"_Ohmygoshthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou,_" said Swordslash. "_I promise I'll try my best!_"

"I'm glad you liked the nickname I gave you," I replied. Swordslash got off of me, and I got up.

"Very nice, Adam," said Professor Juniper. "Swordslash seems to have liked that." Then, she pulled out three Pokedexes. "Now then, I want you to take these Pokedexes," she said.

"What the heck is a Pokedex," asked Bianca. I couldn't believe it. Bianca doesn't know what a Pokedex is. I turned to Swordslash and we both shrugged.

"Well, a Pokedex is a device that records Pokemon data every time you find a new Pokemon," Professor Juniper replied. "The Pokemon's page is fully written when you catch a Pokemon you had never caught before. Use them wisely. Now then, I'll give each of you a Pokedex."

And so, Professor Juniper gave us a Pokedex, but she accidentally gave me her research papers. "Uh, Professor Juniper, you're not supposed to give me your research papers," I said.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, Adam. I gave you my research papers by mistake," Professor Juniper replied. She took the research papers and gave me a Pokedex. But something was wrong. When I turned it on, it showed a battery icon, and then turned off. "Oh dear, sorry again, Adam," said Professor Juniper. "I forgot to turn off this Pokedex last night." With that, she replaced the battery, but when I turned the Pokedex on again, there was no battery percentage on the corner.

"What is this? There's no percentage," I said.

"Well, this battery never dies out," Professor Juniper replied. "Now if you leave it on, don't worry. It never dies out. You're also lucky, because this is my last special battery that I'm giving you."

"Thanks, Professor Juniper," I replied.

"Now, I'll see you at Route 1," said Professor Juniper. And with that, she was off.

And so, when we went to the sign that said Route 1, Bianca said, "Hey, let's take our first step on Route 1 at the same time on the count of three."

"I have no objections," I said.

"Alright," said Bianca. "One… two…"

"Three!" I finished for Bianca. And with that, my journey around Unova officially began.


	2. Episode 2: Enter N

"insert quote here" = Normal text

"_insert quote here_" = Pokemon Speech translated

Episode 2: Enter N

Once I stepped onto Route 1 with Swordslash, Cheren and Bianca were following us. Professor Juniper was right in the tall grass.

"Professor, you don't have a Pokemon with you," yelled Bianca.

"No worries, Bianca," said Professor Juniper. "I'll show you how to catch a Pokemon."

"Well, I have caught Pokemon before," I said. "But I'll watch anyway for the heck of it."

"_Wait… you caught Pokemon before?_" asked Swordslash, who was very surprised.

"Of course," I replied

Afterwards, a wild battle started. A wild Patrat had appeared, and so Professor Juniper sent out her Miccino, and then weakened it a little using Tackle before throwing a Pokeball…

…

…

…

…

…and catching the Patrat on the spot.

"And so, this is how you catch Pokemon, said Professor Juniper. "But not all Pokeballs are successful. Sometimes, damaging the Pokemon will work. If all else fails, try using moves that induce status problems like Sleep, Burn, and Poison. Good luck with your journey." And with that, Professor Juniper was off.

"Let's see who can catch the most Pokemon," said Bianca cheerfully. Cheren agreed on that, and so did I.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"Whoever catches the most Pokemon wins," replied Bianca.

"Don't you think that's kinda risky?"

"Nope. Just for the fun of it."

And so, Cheren and Bianca decided to catch some Pokemon. I turned to Swordslash. "Let's say we go into the tall grass and search for some wild Pokemon," I said.

"_Okay. We can throw Pokeballs to catch some wild Pokemon,_" Swordslash replied.

And so, we were off. Besides, we have got to catch the most Pokemon before Cheren and Bianca catch more wild Pokemon than we can catch. So, we went into this tall grass. Suddenly, we were startled by a female Patrat.

"_Get off of my territory!_" the Patrat yelled.

"No. We are going to catch you," I yelled back.

"_Bring it on, then!_" the Patrat said.

Swordslash started off with a Tackle attack, and Patrat tried going after Swordslash, only to be countered every time by Swordslash himself.

"_Adam! Throw the Pokeball! Quickly!_" yelled Swordslash. I obeyed, and, in an instant, Patrat was caught.

"Gotcha, Patrat," I said triumphly.

"_Dang it! You caught me! Alright, I'll join you,_" said the Patrat.

And so, I nicknamed the Patrat Scout. We then encountered wild Pokemon while I chucked Pokeballs at wild Pokemon. When every Pokeball was used up, we proceeded to Accumula Town, where Cheren and Bianca were waiting.

Basically, I won the contest to see who could catch the most wild Pokemon. Just then, we encountered Professor Juniper.

"Hey there, Adam. Glad you made it this far. Now let's explore the Pokemon Center and show you the features," Professor Juniper said.

I went in the Pokemon Center, and Bianca was following. I sweat dropped as she followed me. We went up to the desk where a Nurse Joy was at.

"This is where you heal your Pokemon," said Professor Juniper. "Adam, you should heal your Pokemon." I did so, and then, we went to a PC who was nearby. "And this is where you store your Pokemon. You can also make your Pokemon hold items in the PC. When you have six Pokemon and if you catch another Pokemon, they go into the PC."

"But why does it say 'Someone's PC,'" Bianca asked.

"I don't know, but we'll get to that later. Now let's have a look at the shop," said Professor Juniper. We followed her to the PokeMart. "This store right here is where trainers can buy items," said Professor Juniper. "They have useful items like Pokeballs and Potions."

"Awesome," said Bianca cheerfully. "I'm going to buy some items. I wonder what I'll buy."

Swordslash and I both sweat dropped. "And there goes Bianca again," I sighed.

"_Yeah, always in a cheerful mood as always,_" Swordslash agreed.

Just then, we heard some people talking about some speech going on.

"Hey, some speech is going on," said a guy.

"Yeah, let's go see what it is," said the other guy.

And with that, they walked away.

"Hey, where are you going," I called out to the guys, but they ignored me.

"_I think it's best if we go see what's going on,_" said Swordslash.

Just then, Professor Juniper said, "Adam, it will be nice if you buy some items."

I looked at Swordslash. "Swordslash, I'm counting on you to once again find out what the heck is going on," I said.

"_Hey, don't worry about it,_" Swordslash said. And then, he ran off.

"Now I'll have to buy some items," I said as I went in the Pokemon Center.

* * *

=Meanwhile…=

Swordslash's POV

I was puzzled as to where the heck am I supposed to go. Then, I saw these flags… and there were people gathering? What the heck was going on? I went into the crowd, and then, those grunts (or at least I thought they were grunts) were putting up some signs.

"Attention everyone," a voice boomed into the crowd. "I am Ghetsis, one of Team Plasma's Seven Sages."

Team Plasma? What the heck was this guy talking about? Then, I noticed one of the flags and went up to it. On it was a shield with a P in the middle of it. Then, I knew it. Team Plasma was holding this speech. But what kind of speech? Just then, some guy I did not know took a good look at me. Crap. I have been spotted! I rushed back to where I was, and so, Ghetsis continued on with his speech.

"As you know, Pokemon are not good. They are bad. Why? Because they are being enslaved," said Ghetsis.

"Pokemon are being enslaved?" asked some people in question. I could tell that Ghetsis is doing something that is not good.

"Yes, Pokemon are being enslaved. So, what I want you to do is to release your Pokemon so that they can be free again," Ghetsis continued.

"Release my Pokemon?" asked more people at the same time. I was right. Ghetsis was doing something evil.

"That way," said Ghetsis, "we will create a world where people and Pokemon are separated. And that is the end of my speech."

And so, the speech was over. I recalled the words. Releasing Pokemon. Creating a world where people and Pokemon were separated. I knew what I had to do. I have to warn Adam so that he will know what is going on.

* * *

=Back at the Pokemon Center=

Adam's POV

I finally finished my shopping. I bought a ton of Pokeballs and stuff. That was when Swordslash ran up to me looking worried.

"_Adam, some guy named Ghetsis is trying to trick some trainers into releasing their Pokemon,_" Swordslash said.

"Which organization," I asked.

"_Team Plasma._"

"Team Plasma, huh? Well, we have got to stop them."

Then, someone stopped us. "Hold it," he yelled.

"Who are you?" asked Cheren.

"I am N," said the mysterious guy. "I am the king of Team Plasma. I wish to create a world where people and Pokemon are separated."

"Slow down, will you," asked Cheren, who only heard "blah blah blah blah." "I can't understand a single word you're saying."

"Silence!" yelled N. Then, he beat up Cheren and then sent out his Purrloin and N threatened Cheren with a Scratch to the face.

"What do you think you're doing? Stay away from Cheren," I yelled.

"And you be quiet too, whoever the heck you are," N replied.

"My name is Adam."

"Well, Adam, let me get this straight. You're no trainer. You don't deserve to be one."

"Well, I do!"

* * *

=The battle will be taken from Swordslash's POV=

Swordslash's POV

Okay, seriously? His name was N? And he is the king of Team Plasma? Anyway, the argument was getting intense.

"Besides, I am a Pokemon Champ," said Adam.

"Pokemon Champ? More like Pokemon Chump," replied N. Nobody makes fun of my master.

"Well, I raise my Pokemon with love and trust."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

Okay, now I'm mad! Did N just insult Adam? Well, I wasn't going to have it! The Pokemon do not deserve to be released just because some damn organization forced people to. Quickly, I charged into battle.

"Swordslash, what are you doing?" asked Adam.

"_I'm going to battle N,_" I replied.

"Is that too dangerous?" Adam asked.

"_This is for the Pokemon that are going to be released,_" I replied.

"Okay then, I guess it's worth a shot," said Adam.

And so, an epic battle began. N's Purrloin was going bonkers and sent its claws at me. I dodged and detached my scalchop, ready to fight. I focused on my opponent before lashing at Purrloin with my scalchop. It hit Purrloin directly, and Purrloin hit me back. Then, I swung at Purrloin with my scalchop again, and Purrloin lashed out at me with its claws, and both attacks collided at once. I then used Tackle, which hit Purrloin. Then, I dodged another Scratch attack and…

…

…

…

…

… used Tackle and landed a critical hit on Purrloin. N's Purrloin's eyes were swirly as it collapsed.

"NO! NO! NO! I LOST! DAMMIT!" yelled N.

"_Heh. That was easy,_" I said.

As N recalled his Purrloin, he turned to Adam and said, "Don't get too excited just because you beat me. I will make people release their Pokemon, and I will create this new world!"

Then, N fled.

* * *

=Adam Time!=

Adam's POV

After N left, I walked over to Cheren. "Are you okay, Cheren," I asked.

"Yeah, thanks for asking, Adam," Cheren replied.

"But what the heck was Team Plasma doing trying to trick those people into releasing their Pokemon," I asked.

"I just don't know. There is only one way to find out."

And so, Bianca arrived, having missed the action. Well, it didn't matter anyway.

"You should have seen it, Bianca. Adam took out N like a boss," Cheren told Bianca.

"Well, I'm quite certain that Team Plasma is up to no good," Bianca replied.

"Well, let's get going," I said. And so, Cheren and Bianca went to Route 2, with me following. But as soon as I stepped into Route 2, my Xtranceiver rang. It was my mom.

"Hello, dear," said my mom. "I have something for you, but I'm on my way right now." And then the call ended, and my mom appeared on Route 2. "Hello, Adam," said my mom. "Here are some Running Shoes." And so, I was given some Running Shoes. My mom told me that by holding the B button, I can run instead of walk. And then, my mom left.

And so, I continued through Route 2. I did some trainer battles. Why? I got spotted by a Youngster named Jimmy.

"Hey," said Jimmy. "Fight my awesome Patrat!"

"Oh no you don't," I said. And with that, Swordslash battled Patrat. The resulting battle had Swordslash still standing while Patrat was on the ground, eyes swirled.

"Dang!" yelled Jimmy.

I continued onward, until I found Bianca.

"Hey, let's battle," said Bianca.

"I have no time for this, Bianca. I got to move," I replied and tried to continue on.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? I trained my Pokemon to become stronger."

"Alright, fine! I'll battle you, dammit!"

And so, the battle began. I used Swordslash, and Bianca sent out her new Lilipup. In an instant, Swordslash used Water Gun. Lilipup's eyes were swirly as it collapsed. Bianca sent out Tepig. And, within a few seconds, Swordslash somehow won the battle because in a few hits, Tepig's eyes were swirly like Lilipup's as it collapsed as well. That meant I won.

"I lost, but that was a good match, Adam. I'll get stronger and battle you again," said Bianca. With that, she was off.

"_What do we do now?_" asked Swordslash.

"We battle the Gym Leader of this town," I said.

And with that, the two of us headed to Striaton City for the first gym fight that is ahead of us. But those damn Team Plasma grunts are telling people to release their Pokemon, and if we don't do something about those liars, we're screwed. Can we do that? Only time will tell.


End file.
